cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Clark
Leslie Clark is the youngest and most intellectually inclined of the ClueFinders. Appearance Leslie is African-American and wears her hair in dreadlocks. In most games, her hair color is dark brown, with the exception of The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, where it was black. Leslie's irises are often depicted as very dark brown and/or black in the games, but they were dark green in The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures. In most promotional/case artwork, she has medium-brown irises. In earlier products, her age was 11, but was later changed to 10, although she has always been stated to be in the sixth grade. In addition to being the youngest of the four human ClueFinders, she is also the shortest. Her signature outfit consists of a yellow shirt with a matching miniskirt, a pinkish-purple vest, and small tan shoes. Outfit variations In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, Leslie wore a light purple shirt, a dark blue skirt, a gray belt with a silver buckle, pale blue socks, and dark blue boots. In The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures and The Cluefinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!, Leslie wears a yellowish-orange backpack with brown straps in addition to her signature clothes. In The ClueFinders Math Adventures, Leslie wore a pinkish-purple hooded jacket over a yellow shirt, pinkish-purple pants, navy blue mittens, and dark blue boots. Personality Leslie's profile in LapTrap's "ClueFinders Club" file states that she won the National Spelling Bee when she was nine, holds the local record for checking out the most library books a year and that her first word was "encyclopedia." Leslie's trademark gag is the way in which she uses complicated words in a casual conversation apparently in an attempt to display her extensive vocabulary. For example, she describes tossing a Frisbee as "exploring the aerodynamics of this projectile". She studies molecules in her spare time, and in 6th Grade Adventures she mentions she takes advanced chemistry classes. Leslie is shown to have a determined nature in times of trouble, particularly in The ClueFinders 6th Adventures, where she confidently states that she and Owen can overcome any obstacle in order to rescue Joni and Santiago. She also shown have a sense of justice, such as when she thought an innocent kindhearted old woman was attacked, describing it as intolerable. Leslie's analytical nature and way of speaking contrast Owen's, and he sometimes gets on her nerves. This is demonstrated in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, where Leslie got annoyed with Owen when he bragged about having saved her and when she felt he was taking credit for her work, and she also dislikes the way he translates her elaborate into layman's terms, finding it unnecessary. However, the two are shown to work together well when needed, primarily in The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures, where they seem to be on much friendlier terms. Leslie frequently compliments Owen in this game, indicating that she respects his abilities, despite their somewhat conflicting personalities. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures The ClueFinders Math Adventures The ClueFinders Reading Adventures The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade The ClueFinders are tricked into entering a mansion where four villains from previous encounters are waiting to get their revenge. Alistair Loveless has a challenge designed for Leslie that takes place in a library. Gallery leslie profile.png|Leslie's profile Leslie owen video phone.png|Contacting Leslie and Owen with the video phone in ClueFinders 3rd Grade Cluefinders together end.png|Leslie and the other ClueFinders at the end of ClueFinders 3rd Grade The ancient scroll.png|Leslie and Joni looking at an ancient scroll leslie power.png|Leslie receiving enhanced intelligence from the goddess Bast 5G_leslie_opening_scene.png|Leslie in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures 5G captain clark and leslie.png|Leslie with her grandpa 5G owen leslie 1.png|Leslie annoyed with Owen 5G leslie video phone.png|Leslie communicating via video phone 5g owen leslie sulfur.png|Leslie and Owen trapped in a chamber with boiling sulfur adkit leslie.png|Leslie in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit mma owen leslie items.png|Leslie and Owen inside the mysterious mansion mma leslie book.png|Leslie reading a book mma leslie fall.png|Leslie falling from a trap door Leslie beatnik.gif|Leslie wearing beatnik fashion, from the (now-defunct) ClueFinders website Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade